Louis Philip Darnell
Louis Philip Darnell, referred to fondly as "Lou"Season 1 or "Lou-Lou" by his friend Miles Daly, is the reckless Mormon husband of Gladys Parish and agent''Unlimited (Limited)'' of actor David Oumou in 2018, as well as a former screenwriter, associate producer and member of the Pahrump, Nevada branch of a drug ring. As part of the cartel in 2016, Darnell served under Spanish criminal Amara De Escalones and was partnered with Irish member Miles Daly whom he befriended. When Miles killed aspiring screenwriter Owen Eidler and moved to Los Angeles to produce The Admiral's Mistress, a movie of his, and start a new life alongside his wife Katie and daughter Emma, Louis accompanied him when he discovered that Daly had identified him as the writer. In Los Angeles, Louis helped Miles deal with several issues, including the girlfriend of Owen who threatened to shut down the film and a replacement writer who almost ruined the script for the film, and even ended up dating producer Rick Moreweather's assistant Gladys ParishEpinephrine. But, when she found out that he couldn't have sex before marriage, Gladys almost broke up the relationship until Louis convinced her through "soaking".Shot on Location However, when the deal that Miles had made with Amara in order to produce the film ultimately went south, Louis ended up being shot by Bliz, a henchman of Amara's nephew Yago.Turnaround Louis was rushed to hospital, and recovered slowly, ending up being physically handicapped. He continued to help Miles''Pest Control, but at the same time Gladys revealed to him that she was pregnant. In order to continue having intercourse with Gladys and raise her child alongside her, Louis was able to eventually convince Parish to marry him, and the two did so privately so that nobody would know. Afterwards, at the premier of ''The Admiral's Mistress, Louis, alongside Yago and fellow henchmen Ed and Ross, were in the middle of blackmailing celebrity Max Kisbye into attending the event when Yago ended up shooting and killing him. Though it was made to look like a suicide, the film was still postponed.We'll Let You Know Additionally, it soon turned out that Rick was working with the Federal Bureau of Investigation against Amara, and Daly and Darnell briefly held him hostage before falling out, abandoning him and going their separate ways.Fifteen to Thirty Minutes (Depending on Weight) Miles later informed Louis that he had made a deal with the Bureau, and shortly afterwards during production of Miles' next film, Wylderness, whilst Louis had become the agent to David Oumou, arrests were made.Curtains In the limited time that he had left, Louis convinced Bob Rofkin to have Gladys perform at a bar, Madison's, starting off her singing career. Darnell was arrested whilst watching Parish perform, and the Bureau backed out of Miles' deal as it was contingent on Amara's arrest and she had escaped capture. Louis' side of the deal, however, was somewhat honored as he was allowed to live with Gladys and her child, Wyatt, under house arrest. As Gladys became a singer and Louis remained Oumou's agent, Darnell also remained in contact with Miles over the phone. His fate afterwards is unknown. Behind the scenes * Louis Philip Darnell was portrayed by Sean Mackenzie Bridgers, as Sean Bridgers, in Seasons 1 through 2 of the Epix original TV series adaptation of the novel ''Get Shorty'' by Elmore Leonard. The character's name was not listed in the credits, but his actor's was. * Louis may have been based on the character Tommy Carlo/Novel from the original film and book, being a friend of main character Miles Daly who undoubtedly replaced Chili Palmer from the film and Ernesto "Chili" Palmer from the book. Appearances * The Pitch * Sins of a Chambermaid * The Yips * From Stamos With LoveFrom Stamos With Love * A Man of Letters * Epinephrine * Grace Under Pressure * Shot on Location * Turnaround * Blue PagesBlue Pages * And What Have We Learned? * Pest Control * Selenite * We'll Let You Know * Fifteen to Thirty Minutes (Depending on Weight) * Unlimited (Limited) * Banana SplitBanana Split * Curtains * Safe Space * Pickle Notes and references Category:Agents Darnell, Louis Category:Associate producers Darnell, Louis Darnell, Louis Darnell, Louis Darnell, Louis Darnell, Louis Category:Individuals Darnell, Louis Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters